


hair

by webtastic



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorey pulls mikleo's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and it's unbeta'd so sorry if there's any mistakes! tell me if you catch any!

“Have I told you that I love your hair?” Sorey says lovingly, letting the loose strands fall from his hand. He's currently straddling Mikleo’s hips grinding against him gently. Mikleo huffs a bit before a small smile forms. 

“Yes, Sorey. You say it almost every time we’re in bed.” Sorey stops his grinding and grabs a lock of Mikleo’s hair before smirking down at him. Mikleo’s smile falters. “Oh no. I know that smile. Just what are you planning?” 

“Nothing really. Let me surprise you, okay?” The brunette says mischievously before leaning down and kissing Mikleo’s jaw. He begins grinding again causing the seraph under him to whimper a bit. 

“O-okay..” Mikleo wasn’t going to be against anything Sorey does in bed anyways. He knows that Sorey knows his limits and he trusts him more than anyone. Mikleo pulls Sorey’s face level to his and kisses him sweetly. He pulls away and looks him in the eye. He can't help but grin while looking at him. He loves him.

“I love you too.” Sorey says with a beam. Mikleo rolls his eyes and mutters a quiet “I know.” before they continue kissing more with more vigor than before. Mikleo’s hands can't stop roaming Sorey’s body and he can't stop whimpering under him. Sorey starts grinding against his clothed hardness more excitedly as he chants Mikleo’s name against his lips. Mikleo whimpers more, getting closer and closer to his climax. 

Sorey wraps a lock of Mikleo’s hair around his hand and tugs lightly. The seraph under him notices and looks at his hand. Sorey is still kissing him, moving from his lips to his neck, his grinding getting rougher. He tugs on the hair again, harder, and Mikleo moans. 

“I know you like this,” Sorey whispers into Mikleo’s ear. “You didn't think I'd notice you pulling your own hair whenever you masturbate for me?” Mikleo pants and grabs onto Sorey’s shoulder. He's so close. Sorey pulls again. 

“Come for me, Mikleo. I’m close too.” He pulls a few more times, his grinding getting rougher while Mikleo’s whimpers and declarations of love get louder. Sorey gives his hair one more tug before they both come. Sorey swears he sees stars. Sorey collapses on top of his lover as they both try to get their breathing back to normal.

“So when did you notice?” Mikleo finally says after a moment of nothing but heavy breathing. He nudges Sorey’s shoulder and Sorey gets the hint. He rolls off of Mikleo and onto his back.

“A while ago. I didn't want to say anything but it seemed like such a good idea today.” Sorey looks over to see his lover’s cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He can't help but smile. He loves him. Mikleo looks over at Sorey and smiles back. 

“I love you too.” 

“I know.” Sorey says proudly.


End file.
